Shikamaru's Woodspurge
by Apologies.Ain't.My.Thing
Summary: After the Fourth Shinobi War, Shikaku's death takes a huge toll on Shikamaru. "I had walked on at the wind's will,- I sat now, for the wind was still. Those two lines sum up his behaviour until a year later when Temari re enters his life. However, it seems that destiny has something else planned out for these two ninja. Inspiration from 'The Woodspurge" by Dante Rossetti.
1. Incomplete

AN:This is my first fanfiction. I got the inspiration for this story from Dante Gabriel Rossetti's "The Woodspurge". It's part of my literature syllabus and the idea suddenly hit me. I don't know if all the characters will survive till the end of the Great War but I hope that Shikamaru and Temari do at least..

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I don't own the poem "The Woodspurge" either.

I hope you like it :)

**Edit: Hey! So I've edited this story. This chapter is bit different now, with more details. Hope you guys like it! Thank you all so much for the reviews and follows! The manga has become really really interesting now (31/05/13 so Chap 632)... **

**Shikamaru's Woodspurge**

**Chapter 1**

The war was over.

Gloomy grey clouds created an ominous ceiling over the buildings of Konoha which stood out shockingly like new tombstones. Even the buildings, although repaired, seemed to exude the feeling of melancholy. The atmosphere in Konoha was not one of merriment, countless of brilliant shinobi and dear friends perished in the war. An air of sorrow clung to the village, mourning for the beloveds lost.

Yoshino was a strong, rational woman. That was the reason why Shikaku loved her; he was an unquestionable victim of the Nara Clan Curse. Both Yoshino and Shikaku knew that the likelihood of him returning from the war was slim. Both her men were going off to war, her husband the second time. He was lucky enough to return the first time with only two scars across his face. Yoshino had screamed her head off at him when she'd him in the hospital. Shikaku was in the ICU, critical condition. Yet, he was too scared to die. No. He dared not die. Not with that domineering woman presiding over his almost limp body. If he had died at that moment, then Yoshino would've probably tracked down Orochimaru and coerced him into resurrecting Shikaku's poor soul. Then she would've slowly tortured him (with a mad glint in her eyes and an evil look that was oh so endearing) until his second, more painful demise. Shikaku was much too afraid to die.

But the second time Shikaku walked out of the door, Yoshino had a gut-wrenching feeling in her stomach. She had to be strong, for her clan. She couldn't show weakness. As he walked away, she knew deep down in her heart, that it would be the last time she ever saw him. It was scary, frightening, that he wouldn't be in battle. Instead, he was going to be cooped up at headquarters dishing out orders. Yoshino would've felt more relieved if he were fighting on the battlefield. Shikaku would easily stay out of death's grip with his innumerable strategies. The last night they spent together was unlike any other. She felt young again, like a teenager with Shikaku trying to woo her. It was raining that night; the distinct thuds of the beads of moisture drowned her screams. Shikamaru was, hopefully, sleeping.

She had received the news of her husband's death from her husband himself. That was worse. He knew he was going to die. Inoichi, in a last ditch effort, connected Shikaku to Yoshino and himself to his wife. He didn't think it would work but imagine Yoshino's surprise when she heard her loving husband's voice in her head. He was precise and to the point, he didn't beat around the bush. He was going to die and he knew it. It had a good forty-one years, twenty of them spent with her and he was utterly undeniably grateful to her for making him into a better, although thoroughly whipped, person. She cried. She cried long and hard that night, after Inoichi disconnected them. It was raining again; this time, the rivulets of water drowning her sobs.

After the war, Shikamaru returned to her, exhausted and worn out, but still alive. He hadn't run into his mother's arms, despite the fact that many of his fellow shinobi were doing so unashamed. Yoshino was relieved. That would've been too uncharacteristic of him. Instead, both of them entered the makeshift apartment in the Nara grounds that had been constructed by the Clan members who weren't drafted into the war effort. Those who stayed back needed to reconstruct the village after the Akatsuki attack. Shikamaru walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it, falling into a deep slumber. When he woke up, he smelt his favourite mackerel and sukonbu wafting through the air. They ate in silence.

Afterwards, Shikamaru went to feed the deer. A few hours later, Yoshino decided to go look for him since it was getting late and found him sitting next to the koi pond in the Nara Clan grounds, watching the fishes aimlessly. It was a childhood habit. Whenever he was sad or angry, he would go missing for a while. Usually he could be found on his favourite roof or beside the koi pond. The moonlight was casting an ethereal glow on the plants around him and shadows dotted the ground. It was the perfect battleground for a shadow user. "Shikamaru. Come inside. You'll catch a cold," she began.

He was silent. Yoshino didn't prod him anymore. She just sat beside him and started humming a light melody, just like she used to when he was little. Usually, he would fall asleep in a few moments and either Shikaku or she would carry him back home.

"Otou san," he started, letting out a sob.

"Shush.. It's okay," Yoshino replied in an attempt to comfort him.

"You know what he said to me before dying? He said he was sorry that he wasn't a better father," he said.

Yoshino didn't respond.

"I told him it was enough. He wasn't like other dads. But he taught me a lot. He taught me shougi and jutsus and trained with me. He taught me so much, but I'm still only a Chuunin. I should have at least become a Jounin for him. I… I feel like I let him down," he whispered.

"Shikaku.. Never showed it. But he was very proud of you. When you became Chuunin, he wouldn't keep quiet. He told everyone. He went on that two week trip and told you it was a mission but actually, he was visiting relatives in different villages and telling them about you. He was always harsh on you because he wanted you to grow up to be a better man than him. He wanted to see you get married to that ambassador as well," replied Yoshino lovingly. It was hard for her not to burst into tears at that moment, but she had to be strong; especially now, when her son seemed to be crumbling in front of her. She could sense the gears turning in his mind so she kept quiet.

After a few minutes, he spoke up. "Does Otou san have any scrolls or notes I can read? And now I am effectively the head of the clan right? That means I have to get stronger."

Yoshino beamed. She kissed his forehead and stood up. "Of course. He was going to give them to you when you turned eighteen. It's a year early but I think you're ready." She went back into the house with Shikamaru following behind her, his hands in his pockets.

Suddenly he asked with a hint of worry, "Wait. Otou san thinks I'm going to marry the ambassador? You mean Temari?"

"Yes. He was hundred and fifty per cent sure it was going to happen," Yoshino replied absently while searching for the scrolls. "Where did Shikaku keep them again?"

"Okaa san.. I'm not going to marry that woman! She's bossy and domineering and egoistic and… and if I marry her I'll end up like Otou san," stated Shikamaru earnestly.

"And how did he end up Shikamaru?" Yoshino asked with a threatening grin on her face.

_Utterly whipped by you, he thought to himself but decided not to say it out loud. He did, after all, cherish his life. _

Consequently, for the next one year, Shikamaru was thrust into the responsibilities that befell the Nara Clan head. He spent every waking minute of his time learning all the secret Nara Jutsus and handling the clan.

Shikaku would have been proud.

After that night near the koi pond, Shikamaru wouldn't speak about the loss. He was obstinately against that. He knew he'd burst into tears. Instead, he hid in the shadows, watching the clouds and immersing himself into his work. Often, in his free time, he would not only watch the clouds. He would put his hands in his pockets, stare up at the sky and keep walking in the direction of the wind. He had no direction, no destination. Instead he just went where the wind took him. When it stopped blowing, he would lie down on the grass and stare up at the clouds. Sometimes Chouji joined him. Like the good old days, they would munch on chips. Of course, he would leave the last piece for his pleasantly plump friend. The death of his father had taken a huge toll on Shikamaru. Yoshino knew that every night he would lie awake in bed gazing at the shadows in his room. She knew he didn't sleep but she didn't question him about it. He needed space to figure out his own way to get pass his loss. She knew he was not comfortable with showing anyone his vulnerable side.

It was saddening that Shikamaru had become an insomniac who'd waste his nights smoking. The black bags under his eyes were blatantly apparent to any passerby, yet they dared not question him. He wasn't overly depressed, but he didn't like to talk about it. Not even to Ino or Chouji. Chouji understood. He was more than happy to give his best friend space. He was content to just share chips with him and train at the peculiar hours that Shikamaru wanted to. More than once a week, he would awaken at odd hours in the night due to sensing Shikamaru's chakra in his room. They would then go to the old Team 10's training grounds and practice taijutsu till dawn. After that, they would go their separate ways. Shikamaru stayed away from Ino, who wanted to mourn together. He always pretended that he had a hectic work schedule. She turned to Chouji instead, the only other person who was always there for her. He also spent an increasing amount of time with Hiruma, Asuma's son. He was now a year old, with little tufts of black hair and crimson red eyes. He would be a lady killer. Definitely.

In the one year since Shikamaru returned from the war, he was sent on many sole A and S rank missions. He had completed 50 A ranks and 30 S ranks. He had earned himself a famous, feared title. Of course, no one knew it was him; he attacked from the shadows and strangled his victims to death. But the way he killed had earned him a reputation. No one wanted to be killed by a shadow strangler. No matter what the mission, Shikamaru got it done. He subdued all his emotions and quite literally, killed in cold blood. His friends wouldn't believe him if he told them it was him they were hearing about. He was quite dumbfounded they hadn't pieced it together.

The last time he had cried in front of people, was when Chouji was in the ICU. That was the first time Temari had seen him cry.

Temari… The last time he saw her, it was on the battlefield. After the war ended, she was a few shinobi away from him and had given him the same, teeth to teeth grin that was reserved for him only. The smile that he thought was beautiful. (How'd that word get there?) It had been a year since he had seen her. The ambassador business stopped for a while as all the villages were recuperating. He was tempted to accept a mission to the Sand but was held back by his duties in Konoha. He couldn't just run to the sand when he wanted anymore; he had to take care of a baby and a clan.

Today, like every other day, he was lying on his back watching the clouds. He was thinking about a certain blonde haired woman. No, not Ino. Her name started with a T. He hadn't seen her in such a long time. A part of him was annoyed that she hadn't come to visit Konoha since she was the Sunese ambassador. But he was being quite hypocritical. He wasn't any better. He hadn't accepted any missions to the Sand in the past year. He was quite miserable that Temari hadn't come to see him after hearing about Shikaku's death. He thought she would. After all, she had rushed to Konoha after hearing about Asuma's death. He remembered that moment pretty vividly. He had never seen the troublesome woman so worked up before.

_Every month Konoha and Suna exchanged a report on the military strength of their respective village and the progress of the alliance, whether the general public opinion leant towards being for the alliance or against it. In one of such reports, written by the infamous Kakashi Hatake, there was one part that caught Gaara's eye. It took a lot to interest Gaara;_

_Name: Shikamaru Nara (Chuunin)_

_Status: Alive_

_Mission: (Initiated by Shikamaru Nara) Track down Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu. _

_Brief: Plan to defeat both Akatsuki members formulated by Shikamaru Nara. Hidan defeated by Shikamaru Nara without help. Read [In Depth:] for details on Shikamaru Nara's role. _

_Team: Chouji Akimichi (Chuunin), Ino Yamanaka (Chuunin), Shikamaru Nara (Chuunin), Kakashi Hatake (Jounin). [Backup] Naruto Uzumaki (Genin), Sai (Anbu), Sakura Haruno (Chuunin), Yamato (Anbu)_

_The Kazekage was utterly bewildered by the mission report. It said that Shikamaru had initiated and thought of the entire plan to kill two Akatsuki members. On top of that, he had killed one of them by himself. Gaara was impressed. He hardly gave credit but awarded it when someone deserved it. He felt a slight bit of awe for the Chuunin. It had only been a few months since he was killed by the Akatsuki. Needless to say, Gaara now had a high amount of respect for the Chuunin. He immediately sent for Temari. _

_Instead of entering through the door, like normal people (she wasn't normal in any way), she blew open the windows with her powerful fan and jumped into Gaara's office. He didn't even have to look up from the flying papers on his desk too know that the wind mistress had entered. _

_"You called Otouto?"_

_"Temari… Can't you enter through the front doors?" said Gaara with a tinge of hope._

_"No. I like making an entrance," replied Temari. She proceeded to sit down on his desk and take the mission report. _

_"Konoha's monthly report. You want me to read it?" _

_"Page 22 Sub Section 8A. That should perk your interest," replied Gaara with an unusual smirk on his face. Now Temari was interested. She flipped through the pages and skimmed through Sub Section 8A. With every passing moment, her eyes grew larger and larger in disbelief. Consequently, she slammed the report down and cursed under her breath. Despite the fact that Kakashi was there with them, it was absolutely mad to take on two Akatsuki members. She was especially alert after Gaara's death. _

_"The report says that they're all alive except for his sensei. But how the hell did Shikamaru manage to defeat one by himself?!" she exclaimed, her face turning ashen. _

_"We all know that he's exceptionally intelligent. He is indeed a worthy opponent in battle. He managed to defeat a member of the organisation that killed me and poisoned Kankurou."_

_"Gaara… I have a mission to the leaf in a week. I'm going now instead," Temari stated as she moved towards the window._

_"Why are you going to Konoha?" asked Gaara in a naive voice, after all, he was new to the whole 'human relationship' part of socializing; which basically meant he was new to the whole 'socializing' concept. _

_ Temari sighed. "Shikamaru just dealt with an Akatsuki member and his Sensei's death. I can't believe he did something so rash! I have to go make sure that the crybaby is alright."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he's my close friend Gaara and friends look out for friends."_

_"I know that… But that doesn't mean I'm going to meet Naruto. I know he's fine even though he took on an Akatsuki member," replied Gaara unknowingly. _

_"Look. Shikamaru is unexpectedly fragile. I have to make sure he isn't crying," Temari said with a smirk._

_"Why would he be crying?" asked Gaara with a disbelieving look on his face, raising a nonexistent eyebrow. _

_"Oh… He cries." She left thirty minutes later and arrived in Konoha after two days, not stopping to sleep. She found Shikamaru peacefully resting at his favourite cloud watching spot. He woke up, with a start, to sense a large known chakra plummeting towards him at a rapid speed. She swung her fan out at him only to be caught in his shadow possession. He gave her his typical lazy smirk._

_"Yo, troublesome woman," he started_

_"What the hell is wrong with you crybaby? You went after an Akatsuki member? What if you were killed!" she yelled._

_"…. I'm not dead, am I?" _

_"No! But what if you had died?!" _

_Shikamaru smirked. "Then you would have cried and missed me."_

_"You wish! Gaara was killed and Kankurou almost died because of them. How irrational can you get?" she screamed._

_Shikamaru put one finger in his ear. "Tsk woman. Stop yelling. You're hurting my head."_

_Temari was seething with rage by then. If she wasn't possessed by his jutsu then she would have whacked him across his head. _

_"Release your jutsu!" _

_"Do you promise not to hit me?" asked Shikamaru. A smile graced Temari's lips. _

_"Of course, I promise Shikamaru. Now let me go," she promised sweetly. He released the jutsu. She whacked him on the head with her fan._

_"OW. Woman you promised!" Shikamaru complained. _

_"Baka. Don't run off like that. Next time, send for me," she said as she sat down beside him. _

_"I needed to do it Temari. They killed my Sensei," he replied as a tough look encompassed his face. "Plus, it's too much of a drag to die." She laughed heartily and closed her eyes as Shikamaru continued to watch the clouds. _

_After a few minutes, Shikamaru angled his face towards her shoulder and buried his face in it. He let out a few sobs and burst into tears. Temari didn't say anything, she just ran her hands through his hair. It was distressing to hear him. It made her want to cry as well, but she refused to give in to her emotions. They didn't speak about that moment afterwards but they grew irrefutably grew closer. _

After that, Shikamaru worked harder towards becoming a Jounin. He couldn't let Temari be ahead of him.

During the war, he was relieved that he was put in the same division as Chouji and Temari. Both of them knew his jutsus and strengths inside out. He could also keep a watch on Temari, make sure she wasn't pushing herself like she always did.

She was the bold, brash, egoistic one while Shikamaru was the calm, mellow, laid back one.

Perhaps he refused to acknowledge it, but ever since that moment, Temari played an important part in his life. He desperately yearned to see her. Whenever he thought about her, there was a throbbing ache in his stomach. Sometimes, he even saw her teal orbs and rough blonde hair in his dreams (when he managed to sleep). Slowly, he was becoming quite insane.


	2. Alliance

**AN: Hi :) Right now the story is in a mess with chapters flying everywhere. I'm really really sorry. But the storyline has changed a little bit so please re read these two new chapters! I deleted the next two for now so that there's no confusion. Sorry. I hope you guys like the new, edited version better. **

Gaara sighed in annoyance.

Then he sighed once again. Matsuri was quite puzzled. '_Gaara sensei never sighs. I think I should ask him about it. But would that be the right thing to do? Then again, was it correct to enter his office? I mean he's Kazekage and all…Just because he didn't come to the training grounds on time doesn't mean I can just waltz into his office... Is it right that I'm going from photo frame to photo frame on the wall, straightening them while I wait for him to finish his work?' she thought to herself in a euphoric state (she was after all, inside Gaara sensei's office. Yukata would never believe her luck! She could hear those jealous fan girls screaming throughout the village). _

Gaara sighed once again and Matsuri finally had to ask. "Sensei… Could I ask you a question?" she began in a timid voice. Gaara looked up from the papers that littered his desk and gazed at Matsuri, his light green orbs staring intently at her.

"Yes?"

"Why are you sighing?" she asked with a newfound audacity.

"Is it bothering you?" he asked, quite mystified at the question. He didn't realize he was sighing! Matsuri vigourously shook her head.

"No! Of course not Gaara sensei! It's just… You sound anxious?" she asked with a quiver to her voice. Gaara, once again, sighed.

"The Council is pissing me off." Matsuri frowned. First of all, she didn't think she'd ever hear Gaara of all people, swear. Secondly, why would the Council be bothering Gaara? Suna was experiencing a tremendous trade surplus with other nations. The academy programme was turning out to be superb at fostering bonds and all the other brilliant things that Gaara learnt from the preppy Konoha. The war was over. What more could the Council want?

"The Council wants to strengthen the alliance with Konohagakure," he clearly stated, erasing the numerous doubts running through Matsuri's mind.

"…. Ahh. And how do they propose to that?" questioned Matsuri.

"Exactly! How do they PROPOSE to do that? What else can strengthen the alliance? Take a guess Matsuri," mumbled a perturbed Gaara. Well. Matsuri had never seen Gaara so worked up. He seemed quite vicious as he spat out the word propose, which gave Matsuri a hint as to what he was so worried about.

"Ano… Gaara sensei. They want you to get married? To a Leaf girl?" asked Matsuri softly.

"Hmph. No," Matsuri let out a sigh of relief, "They want Temari to get married," Matsuri's eyes widened in astonishment.

"W... What?" she spluttered unintelligently.

"Old bats have been bothering me for the past two weeks. If Temari finds out, she's going to murder them in cold blood. I think I'll join her in her homicidal rampage. It would be up to Kankurou to stop us both," Gaara said in a deadpanned, serious voice as Matsuri stared at him disbelievingly.

That's when the windows blew open and Temari entered the office.

"What are you and your little girlfriend talking about Gaara?" Temari said while positively beaming at both of them. Gaara looked like a deer caught in headlights while Matsuri turned different shades of red. It took a few seconds for Gaara to compose himself and sit down.

"Temari… There are doors for a reason," Gaara coolly replied.

"Otouto. I heard you talking about the Council and marriage?" Temari asked in a much to calm voice, "They want me to get married now?"

"Ano... Temari san... Gaara sensei has been trying to stop it," Matsuri started in an attempt to pacify the twenty year old.

"Temari. Calm down. I'm working on it," stated Gaara offhandedly. Both of them quietened as they sensed a killer intent radiating off Temari. She let out a low growl.

"They want me to get married? Why?" she demanded.

A deafening silence filled the air.

"Gaara. Otouto. Answer. If not I will hit you," Temari said as her hand started moving towards her fan. Matsuri was quite amused by the scene in front of her. Gaara sensei, the once feared and abhorrent 'monster' was cowering under his older sister's gaze.

"They want you to get married on your 21st birthday," answered Gaara.

"That's in less than a month!" snarled Temari.

"Come with me to the next Council meeting which is in… oh look at the time! It's right now. Let's go," said an uncharacteristic Gaara in a poor attempt to placate his sister. Matsuri stifled a giggle and exited after winking at Temari.

* * *

When Gaara entered the Council Room, all the members stood up and bowed in respect. Except Kankurou. He refused to call his little brother 'Kazekage' or bow to him. If he did, he would giggle eccentrically. Thus, Gaara had forbidden him from bowing to him.

When Temari walked in, (as if she was going for another war, mind you) the Council Members all shrank under her fierce gaze. The ground suddenly looked quite interesting with its strange little markings and patterns. A few of the Council members coughed indistinctly while the others avoided her 'if looks could kill then they'd all be slaughtered' gaze. Gaara was not the sibling to be feared at the moment, Temari was more…. troublesome.

Temari walked around the Council room glaring at every member apart from Kankurou and Baki. Finally she started, "Anyone care to tell me why you fools want me to get married?"

None of the younger council members dared to utter a word. An elder, she was sure the elders were behind this despicable plot, raised his hand and stood up at Gaara's nod.

"Ano.. Temari san. The Council wishes for you to get married," he began.

"Why?!" she spat.

".. Ano… You and your brothers are the only living members of your family. You are the only female. You must... How to say… have children," he stuttered under her piercing gaze.

"So… Correct me if I'm wrong. You want to turn me into a baby making machine?" she questioned.

"Ano... Temari san. We want you to marry a member from the Leaf Chizoku Clan. They are highly distinguished and have a renowned reputation," reasoned another Council member.

"So I don't even get to choose my husband?!" cried Temari.

"It's for the better of the village Temari san," stated a more audacious Council member. Temari hissed at him. Yes, she hissed.

"You all pretend that the reign of the old patriarchal Kages is over, but it really isn't. You expect me to marry someone I'm not even acquainted with? Do you think I'm going to agree to that?" she fought back.

"It is the duty of a shinobi to do whatever is asked of them for the betterment of their village. If you have to marry another man, then so be it," said the oldest member of the Council. Temari let out a cry in irritation. Gaara thought it would be the right time to intervene.

"All missions must be approved by me first. This one is rejected. If Temari is not comfortable with marrying a man from the Chizoku Clan then she shall not," stated Gaara. Temari threw him a thankful gaze.

"Bah! All you youngsters; imprudent and naïve. She's already twenty! In my days, the women were married at the age of thirteen!" mentioned the same Council member. A vein appeared on Gaara's forehead, right beside his tattoo.

"We're living in a new era now you old bat!" shouted Kankurou.

"ENOUGH!" Gaara yelled. Everyone quietened down. Gaara never yelled. You didn't want him to yell.

"Of the fifteen members in this Council, excluding me, thirteen of you have agreed to Temari's arranged marriage. Of that thirteen, only two of you have agreed to her marrying into the Chizoku Clan. By the power vested in me, I have decided that due to the almost unanimous vote, Temari will have to get married to someone in the Leaf. But, she can choose her own husband. Or rather, I will choose for her. Council dismissed," stated Gaara.

Temari looked at him disbelievingly as the Council members got up and left. Only Baki and the Sand Saiblings stayed behind. Temari was quiet.

_'It's my mission. I have to do it. I have no choice. Those idiotic Council members. I wonder if I could kill them…' _

"Temari, I want you to choose your husband. If you don't go through with this then the elders may do something irrational. They may strip you of your rank," began Gaara. Temari held up a hand to silence him.

"I don't want you to get married off to some random guy in Konoha, Mm kay? You should at least choose someone who you know, someone who you're friends with," stated Kankurou.

Temari didn't have to think about her choice for long. Only one name kept popping up in her head. Inner Temari wouldn't shut up. When she got home, she was going to have a long talk with her.

"Shikamaru," whispered Temari. Gaara and Kankurou grinned. "Wipe those grins of your faces! Why are you grinning like that?"

"Fess up Kankurou. I told you she liked him," Gaara said to Kankurou.

"Fine fine. Damn that smartass," replied Kankurou unwillingly, still smiling.

Temari's right eye twitched and her hand moved towards her fan. "You both bet on me? Gaara, you think I like Shikamaru?" she asked menacingly.

"Actually Temari, all three of us find it quite the conversational topic. Both you and Nara san have rushed to each other's rescue, both of you were in the Fourth Division and as Gaara told us, both of you were inseparable. Also, when he was sent to Darui's division you wouldn't sit still and said that you were bothered that he may do something stupid," stated Baki in a matter of a fact tone.

Temari shot Gaara a look which made him wince. Betrayal. How could he have told both Kankurou and Baki all of this? Temari stalked off towards their home. She was the strongest kunoichi in the whole Sand Village and now she was being forced to marry! At least it was to someone whom she knew. She'd have to ask Shikamaru about this Chizoku Clan.

She smiled to herself. It had been a year since she saw him. She wondered what had changed in Konoha and if he was still as lazy as ever. She had wanted to go to Konoha after hearing about his father's death but her village needed her help. Gaara had forbidden her from leaving for a while. After that, it was one mission after the other. It really had been a long time.

She assumed that they'd be leaving in a few days tops, so she started to pack the essentials.

* * *

The three men remained in the Council room.

"Something doesn't seem right. By any chance, did you plan all of this Gaara?" asked the older brother.

"Plan? What plan? I didn't plan anything," Gaara said innocently.

"Gaara. It's blatantly obvious to Kankurou and I. You had your reply ready the minute the Council member stopped speaking. It's almost as if you knew Temari would react that way," stated Baki.

Well. Obviously Gaara had planned it all out meticulously. He could sense his sister's chakra when she was eavesdropping at the window. He knew that she would burst at the Council members and she would obviously agree to a mission for her nation. But Gaara had to give in. He sighed.

"Fine. I knew Temari would yell at the Council members so I told her about the Council's proposal," said Gaara.

"But why are you doing all this? Is it simply to strengthen the alliance between the two villages?" asked Kankurou inquisitively.

"Fool. Do you know why Temari wanted to go to Konoha so badly?" questioned Gaara.

"To meet her friends," came the pathetic reply from Kankurou.

"I understand. She wanted to see Shikamaru. After hearing about Nara san's loss she wanted to go comfort him. Yes?" stated Baki.

"Absolutely correct. Even if she doesn't know it, she is in love with him. She's too stubborn to succumb to her obvious feelings and Shikamaru, as we know, is a slacker, so they're not going to get together anytime soon. Temari's already twenty and I want nieces and nephews. I refuse to let them play a fool's game any longer," said Gaara.

"But then, oh great matchmaker, why didn't you let her go to Konoha?" asked Kankurou.

"Simple. Distance. Distance makes the heart grow fonder. Pack up both of you. I'll go and deliver the message to Matsuri myself. I think she would be pleased to come on this 'mission' with us. We'll leave tomorrow at 6.a.m."

As Gaara left the Council room, Baki and Kankurou only had one thing on their minds. _When did Gaara start caring whether Matsuri would be pleased to go on a mission?_


	3. Reunion

**AN: As you guys have probably noticed, this story has changed. It's still following the old storyline though. Except there's a lot more detail. **

**Who's going to be the Ho/Rokukage after the war ends? I'm continuing this story with Tsunade as the Hokage as of now. When the Kage is finalized I'll change it... But I'm guessing that since Shikaku is [:'(] dead, and since he was advisor to Tsunade, Shikamaru will be the advisor. Won't he be the Jounin Commander as well? And after the war I'm sure Naruto and Sasuke will be Jounin Rank despite they're still Genin. **

Gaara had coincidently forgotten to tell Temari something very important. As the group of five was travelling to Konoha (in record time, two days), he decided to keep it to himself. When he read through the signed written agreement on Temari's marriage again, he noticed that there was one very tiny paragraph. ['Clause 51. If Temari does not find suited husband by August 23rd, her 21st birthday, who is approved by the Council, she will marry the head of the Chizoku Clan.] That meant that once they reached Konoha, they had seven days to convince and plan a wedding. Shikamaru would also have to go to Suna and be 'approved' by the Council. Gaara wasn't worried though.

Temari was. She maintained a calm exterior but the people travelling with her knew her for a long time. Inside her pretty little head, Inner Temari was waging a war with her. Temari really did not want to get married at the age of 21, she was still so young! Although as a shinobi, especially after a war, it was a miracle that she had lived till the age of 21. In Suna, 21 was the coming of age for women. Men reached it at 16. The five year gap was created by one of the first Kazekages, he was the most sexist of the patriarchal bunch that ruled Suna before her father. Her father was many things, but he wasn't sexist. Besides, she had a different opinion of her father now. Temari had no qualms about getting married. But not so early! She still wanted to travel and finish more missions. She had to take care of her brothers and save more money. Marrying at such a young age meant that she would have to devote herself to her children and husband. The Council was very clear; they wanted her to have kids ASAP. She was not ready for kids; there were too many things that could go wrong. She knew all about it. What happened to her mother could happen to her. But that's a story for another time. Right now she had to battle Inner Temari.

Inner Temari had been taunting her since she left the Council room. Who knew her better than herself? It had taken only a split second to say Shikamaru's name. Inner Temari had put in a few… Explicit thoughts about the lazy crybaby into her head. She hadn't seen him in over a year. Before the war, they saw each other every few months and he always grew a bit taller every time. During the war, they were beside each other every single moment until he was sent to Darui's division. Temari was terribly worried about him, but she couldn't risk being distracted, if not she'd be killed. Inner Temari did all the worrying for her. She was quite annoying actually. While Inner Sakura was a hardcore badass, Inner Temari was more of the feminine, swooning side that people had never seen before. When the battles subsided and the small, short victories were claimed by the Fourth Division, Inner Temari wouldn't mind putting a blush worthy thought into Temari's head. A few of them were along the lines of what the shadow nin could do with those shadow hands he created with his jutsu. Oh yes, Temari blushed quite a lot when the battles were over. Her comrades thought that she was turning red due to the intensity of battle. They were wrong.

Inner Temari had not been silent when the reincarnated Daimaru had confessed to her rather passionately, in front of the whole Fourth Division with Matsuri and Yukata swooning behind her. She had been curt and to the point when she said that she wouldn't date him, even if he was alive. Inner Temari had proceeded to yell "Only Shikamaru you little twerp!" after Temari had done the aforementioned. Matsuri and Yukata had basically divulged Inner Temari's thoughts when they announced that Temari liked 'an intelligent shinobi'. Who, in her age group, was more intelligent than the lazy ass? Gossip spread, especially with all those shinobi gathered together. Everyone had seen the way that both of them fought, it was as if they could read each other's minds.

Not to mention that that's exactly what Inoichi was doing at that point of time. Besides relaying important messages and warnings to the battling shinobi and communicating Shikaku's strategies, he was having a hell of a time reading the mind of the blonde Suna shinobi. He wasn't doing anything wrong; the Fourth Division was in trouble when Torune showed up with his frightening Aburame Clan jutsu. It was Inoichi's job to listen in on the effective leader's thoughts since Gaara and Shikamaru were elsewhere. He needed to know everything so that Shikaku could formulate a fitting strategy. Or maybe he should have just connected her to darling Shikamaru since she had such…. Shocking thoughts about him? Needless to say, Inoichi relayed everything to Shikaku; from the love confession by Daimaru to Matsuri and Yukata's statement about an intelligent shinobi. Shikaku had been right; Shikamaru was going to marry the bossy woman.

Back to the present, the group of five entered Konoha's gate and went straight to the Hokage' makeshift office. It was good to see Tsunade hastily hide a bottle of Sake and wipe her chin as the Suna group walked in. She had recovered well from her injuries. There was one issue though; the Suna Embassy had not been rebuilt yet. Thus, the group had to stay somewhere else for their stay in Konoha. It was quite embarrassing for Tsunade, but their sudden visit was unexpected. She summoned her loyal, faithful, trusted advisor to come to her rescue and 'advise' her of course. It took the Anbu twenty minutes to find the lazy shinobi. After fifteen minutes, an Anbu materialised in the office and silently whispered to Tsunade that "Shikamaru Nara cannot be found." Temari smirked to herself. The Nara Clan was talented in stealth and hiding, he was obviously hiding somewhere in the shadows, Tsunade had stated in a matter of fact tone. That's when Temari stood up and suggested his cloud watching spot to the Hokage. Shikamaru would undoubtedly murder her for letting out such secret but she didn't want to waste any more time. It had been a year since she had seen him; Inner Temari was driving her crazy. Every small thing reminded Inner Temari of him. Oh! Look at that shadow! Oh! Look at that pineapple! Oh! Look at that cigarette on the floor! Temari was going mad. Five minutes after Temari had revealed his 'secret' spot, a knock was heard on the door. The crybaby walked in, slouching, his hands in his pockets and a cigarette between his lips. The sickening stench of smoke filled Temari's nose and made her cringe in apprehension. She stared him, it had been a year after all. In one year, the lazy ass had changes quite a lot.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when they fell on Temari. He took her in, every detail; from her four blonde pigtails to the short skirt that covered not ever half of her thighs. He stopped at her teal orbs for a moment and he continued down her face, and then gazed momentarily at her pink lips that were frowning. Kankurou let out a cough. He broke out of his reverie and bowed.

"You called Tsunade sama?" drawled Shikamaru after bowing to the group of five. Baki bowed back. Usually, Gaara as the Kazekage would bow, but he considered Shikamaru a friend so didn't. It was obvious that Shikamaru was bowing just for the sake of it, so that he wouldn't receive an earful from Tsunade.

"The Suna Embassy has not been reconstructed fully yet. Make arrangements for their stay," said Tsunade crisply, without any complaint from Shikamaru.

"Hai, Tsunade sama," replied Shikamaru and started towards the door, gesturing to the group to follow him.

Gaara was the first to stand up. "I will be back to discuss the nature of this visit Tsunade sama." Temari cringed. Once all of them were out of the office, Temari caught up with Shikamaru. She stepped in front of him and stared at him. What would she do, she was seeing him after a year after all. "Kiss him!" screamed Inner Temari. _'Maybe I should…'_ thought Temari. She noticed that Shikamaru's hazel eyes were bearing into her teal ones, making her just a bit conscious than usual. After today evening, they were probably going to be engaged. She averted her eyes, avoiding his gaze and observed his face. There were two new, fresh scars in the same loci as his father had. _'Are they self inflicted?'_ she mused. She noticed how tired his eyes looked, how they drooped and how there were new wrinkles on his forehead. They gave off the aura of old age; his shoulders were sagging as if he was carrying a huge burden. Temari's features softened at these observations. No doubt Shikamaru wasn't sleeping properly, moreover, her was smoking again.

Temari pursed her lips and moved closer to Shikamaru. He continued to stare intently at her, not flinching at her movement. She brought two fingers up to his mouth and snatched the cigarette between his lips, put it to her mouth and inhaled. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, yet did not flinch. She then proceeded to throw the cigarette to the ground and stamped on it with both her feet. "Smoking is a bad habit crybaby!" she hit him on the head as she said that. Shikamaru smirked a bit and said "hypocrite."

"Where are you taking us?" Temari asked while smiling to herself. "Hell Yeah!" shouted Inner Temari.

"Dango shop. Your favourite food is dango right." Shikamaru said it more as a statement rather than a question. Temari stopped and stared him. She'd mention it to him only once, right before the final battle begun. Shikamaru had returned to the Fourth Division and had weaselled out of Temari's shocking, bone crushing embrace. (She wasn't able to control herself. Inner Temari took over for just a second before letting go.) As they were running towards the final battle with Madara and Tobi, (at that time, his identity hadn't been revealed) the both of them had joked about eating their favourite dished again. Temari mentioned that she wanted to see Yoshino and have her cooking again. How the crybaby remembered such a small detail was beyond her. Inner Temari decided to enter her thoughts at that very moment. "You also remember that his favourite food is sukonbu and mackerel. He also offhandedly said that he wouldn't mind you cooking for him. You also thought at that point of time, that you wouldn't mind cooking for him. Just tell him that you lurvee him Temari!" She vigorously shook her head and continued walking; catching up to Shikamaru's slow pace.

"What are we going to do about living arrangements? Sorry for being such a bother," started Temari. Shikamaru raised a hand to silence her.

"You are the easiest. You'll be living with me. My mother is going to jump for joy when she sees you. She won't stop asking about you," he lazily replied. Temari grinned. The six of them settled into the Dango shop and ordered, Temari ordering two plates of dango all to herself. She happily attacked them when they arrived.

"Hey Temari, can I have one?" asked Kankurou unknowingly. Temari looked at him with a crazy glint in her eye.

"Never mind…." said Kankurou, quite afraid to ask again. Temari continued to happily eat her dango that Shikamaru was paying for.

"Living arrangements…" came Gaara's calm voice. Temari jabbed Shikamaru in the side.

"Mmm… Yes. Temari will stay with the Nara Clan," he started while noticing that all four companions broke into grins at that statement. Gaara even had a tiny smirk on his face. Shikamaru glanced at Temari and saw her cheeks had a tinge of red to it, unnoticeable to a bystander but not to him. He decided to ignore the strange behaviour. "Kankurou can stay with Kiba, Gaara with Naruto, Matsuri with Sakura and Baki." Shikamaru was cut off by Kankurou.

"Baki sensei can stay with Gai! Mm kay?" he said while maintaining a straight face, knowing that he was sending hid old sensei to a possible nightmare due to Gai's youthful personality.

* * *

After dropping everyone off to their specific destinations, Temari was alone with Shikamaru for the first time in a year. Usually, they would always be bickering or Temari would be on the verge of pummelling Shikamaru, instead there was a unnatural deafening silence between the two. This silence was jus unbearable, even Inner Temari was silent. When the two reached Shikamaru's house, Temari was thoroughly grateful to the Gods.

"I'm home Okaa san," said Shikamaru while taking of his shoes. Temari followed and stayed behind him as he entered.

"Shikamaru! Where have you been? The Anbu came looking for you a while back! You haven't even cleaned your room!" hollered Yoshino from the kitchen. Temari smiled at the sound of her voice. Shikamaru sighed.

"Kaa chan! I'm going to be 18 in a few months. We have a guest!" he replied, almost instantly.

Yoshino came bustling out of the kitchen and broke into a glowing grin when she saw Temari.

"Temari! Welcome! How are you? Should I make you some dango?" asked Yoshino while pinching her cheeks. Temari glanced at Shikamaru, who shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

"Konnichiwa, Yoshino san. How are you? Shikamaru already treated me to some dango," she replied.

"He did? How nice of him! And drop the honorific Temari! You know I think of you like a daughter," stated Yoshino while entering the kitchen. Temari smiled guiltily at the last line. What type of daughter did not see her 'mother' for such a long time? Shikamaru was standing in front of the stove, his hand holding a lid above his head while staring down at the cooking mackerel. "Shikamaru Nara! Wash your hands and wait till dinner for food!" Yoshino yelled as she smacked Shikamaru across his face.

"Hai, hai," Shikamaru drawled as he walked out, yawning. "One hai is enough! Take the rubbish out!" Yoshino screamed. Temari laughed as she washed her hands in the sink. She heard a door slam shut. "That boy. He doesn't even come down for dinner anymore," Yoshino retorted sharply while turning up the heat on the mackerel.

"Why doesn't he come down for dinner?" asked Temari curiously. She started to cut the half done onions that were on the chopping board.

"He stays up all night reading his father's scrolls. Shikaku wrote many scrolls on different subjects. Right now Shikamaru is reading one on medicine," replied Yoshino. '_So he's putting effort into something now?' _Temari thought to herself.

"He wants to be strong, stronger than his father," Yoshino muttered.

"He was already strong. Now if he's putting in extra effort, I'm sure he'll surpass Shikaku san," whispered Temari. Yoshino sighed.

"You know Temari, you don't have to call him Shikaku wouldn't stop talking about you after he returned from the last Gokage meeting." Temari smiled ruefully. She remembered speaking to Shikaku then. It was spellbinding to watch Shikaku formulate a strategy in mere seconds. The funniest thing was, Shikamaru was a lot like his father. Yes, Shikaku's features were much more sharper, he didn't slouch as much as Shikamaru; however, once in a while if you were paying close attention, you would notice him staring at the clouds. Only for a split second though. Yoshino took the chopping board from Temari and added the onions to the mackerel. The chopped onions sizzled in the heat.

"How is Shikamaru... with everything?" Temari asked hesitantly. Yoshino was silent for a while before replying.

"He's changed. He's not the same. Shikaku's death has affected him terribly… He doesn't sleep for days sometimes."

"I'm going up to give this plate to Shikamaru. After that, I'll come down and make your favourite kenchin- jiru," Yoshino said, choosing to forget what they had been talking about moments back. Temari looked up and saw Yoshino removing her apron.

"No no. I'll take it up. Why don't you relax in the living room? There's no need to trouble yourself Yoshino. I'm already full from the dango," Temari replied. Yoshino smiled at her.

"Thank you dear. You know his room don't you?" She paused for a moment, as if she had suddenly remembered something. "Oh! I just received a message from the Yamanaka family, so I'll go visit them for a short while. Thank you for being such a dear, Temari." Yoshino stated and exited the kitchen. Temari heard the front door close and headed up the stairs, towards Shikamaru's room. They were alone, in a house; a house that Yoshino had called 'home' for both of them. Was Gaara meeting with the Hokage right now?


	4. Embarrased

**AN: Hi :D Hers's Chapter 4. A shoutout to GissRiver, who's been a really awesome supporter ;) Thank you for all the reviews and follows!**

Temari looked down at the tray she was carrying to Shikamaru's room. There was mackerel, sukonbu and a glass of water with a bowl of rice beside it. It was at least, double of what Temari could've eaten. Shikamaru was going to turn eighteen soon, it was good that he had such a healthy appetite. But she wondered, if they were going to get married, (Shikamaru had to agree firstly) then would they move out? On top of that, who would do all the cooking? Temari didn't mind staying with Yoshino. Not at all. She had grown up without a mother's warmth and love, Yoshino was the next closest thing to her biological mother. Temari could hardly remember anything about her; she had passed away when she was only three after all.

She stood outside his door and inhaled deeply. She put on her best fake smile and knocked, then entered the room without waiting for a reply. Shikamaru was sitting on his bed, legs crossed, chin in palm and face gazing intently at the scroll on his bed. He didn't even glance up at Temari.

"Dinner Shikamaru," started Temari. She was impressed at his focus; it was rare to see him with such profound concentration.

Shikamaru glanced up at the sound of her voice. He looked at the tray in her hands and pointed to his bed. "Here," he stated while staring at her. It was making Temari quite nervous. Again, there was something in the atmosphere that made her want to run away. Was it because they hadn't seen each other for so long? Was it because he was gazing so intently at her? He had never candidly stared at her which such fascination or interest before. He seemed to follow each and her every movement with his eyes, from the moment she put down his tray and to the moment she took the scroll.

"Eat. Now," Temari attempted to say without stuttering. Relief overtook her when the words came out right. "Mmm. When will you eat?" came Shikamaru's newly deep voice. Temari was momentarily startled. _'Where the hell did that voice come from? It isn't so different, but it's deeper and more manly isn't it? How come I didn't hear this when we were outside?' _Was it the atmosphere that made him sound different? Maybe she wasn't paying attention when he was speaking before, or maybe she refused to acknowledge it because there were others around at that time. Now they were alone, in an empty house. Temari could gape as much as she wanted to and nobody would notice.

"Oi. Woman. Did you lose your hearing in the past year?" Shikamru's voice broke her out of her contemplation.

"What?!" she snapped. "I asked, when will you eat?" Shikamaru replied patiently, his gaze never leaving her face. Temari looked away, afraid that if she continued, she wouldn't be able to restrict her gaze to his eyes only. "Not eyes honey! They're picturesque drops of light brown honey or chocolate! Whichever you prefer! You could just drown in them," squealed Inner Temari. Outer Temari groaned. "I'm full from the dango. Can I read this scroll?"

"Yeah. Where's okaa chan?" questioned Shikamaru while taking his first bite. "Yamanaka clan sent her a message. She'll be out for a while." For the next few minutes, there was peace as Shikamaru ate and Temari read the scroll, her curiosity perked at being given the permission to read a Nara Clan scroll. Despite feeling the persistent gaze from him, Temari continued to read the scroll, pausing only to look up and observe the Nara Clan head's room. It had changed since the last time she had visited, meaning, it had changed after the Pain attack.

Shikamaru was the head of his clan now, so there were papers littered on a desk in a corner of the room with a table lamp. There were numerous scrolls stacked below the table, almost as if they were there so they were easily accessible. Instead of the one wall bookshelf that used to be there, there were two walls complete with shelves stacked with books to the brim. His bed was next to the window. The mechanism that controlled the drapes was right in Shikamaru's hands reach. Temari smirked at this small detail. That meant that Shikamaru could control the amount of sunlight coming into his room without getting up and walking; the perks of having a bed beside the window. There was a bedside table with an alarm clock. The room was finished off with a shogi board and two mats in the centre and five pictures on the wall beside his bed. There was one of Shikamaru, Shikaku and Yoshino that was the biggest and right in the centre of the others. The next one that caught Temari's eye was the one of him and her. Yes, there was a picture of the both of them together. Tsunade had made them take it when he was first assigned to be her guide. At that time, she was still in her old outfit, when she wore a really short skirt with a red obi and light purple full sleeve. Shikamaru was beside her in his Chuunin outfit, not smiling but wincing. Temari had hit him right before the photographer clicked the button. She couldn't help it; he was staring at the clouds when he should've been smiling for the camera. Not that Temari was any better; she hated photos so she was frowning indignantly. The last time she had been to his room, that picture was not on his wall, so she wondered what made him put it up there and when he did. There was a picture of Team Ten and another of the Konoha 11 and Sai. The last picture, and the most endearing, was of a child. The child looked to be around a year old with black tufts of hair and piercing red eyes. Those eyes seemed fitting for a genjutsu type. Temari was puzzled about the picture… Was he a new born cousin?

"Hey… Shikamaru. Who's that kid in the photo?" she asked, all hesitancy lost.

"… That's Hiruma Sarutobi, my god kid," replied Shikamaru instantaneously. Temari smiled in response.

"Asuma's son ehh? How old is he now?"

"Just turned one. Can you put my plate back in the kitchen?" Shikamaru asked while staring directly at her, almost as if waiting for her response to such a question. Temari hissed and turned to face Shikamaru.

"Me? Put your dish back? Oh hell no you lazy ass! You go put your own plates back. And you better wash them as well! I'm going to take a bath." retorted Temari as she walked out of his room. She could hear him sigh in relief, it was a un Temari question to ask, he just wanted to get a rise out of her. Four years back, she would've taken out her tessen and attempt to beat him up but no, she was a woman now. She had to show that she had matured. "In mind AND in body darling!" yelled Inner Temari. Temari ignored her and entered the washroom opposite to Shikamaru's. She filled up the tub and undressed, the lukewarm water soothing her tensed joints and calming her. _"Exactly what I need after a tiring journey,"_ Temari thought to herself.

* * *

Temari realized that she had made a humongous error, a life changing error, a potentially terrifying and embarrassing error that nobody ever wanted to make. Darling Temari had entered the washroom without bringing in a change of clothes. After entering the Nara house, she let her guard down. Talking to Yoshino made her forget about unpacking and one thing led to another. Besides, she was busy ignoring Inner Temari when she entered the bathroom. She was doomed. There was a (although not so) hormonal, teenage boy/man ("what is eighteen anyways?" she thought to herself) sitting across the corridor, quite literally since the washroom was right opposite his room. She could simply wrap a towel around her and make a wild dash to her room. Or, she could tell Shikamaru to give her clothes to her. But that would mean him opening her suitcase and seeing all her *gulp* lingerie.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. I'm actually stuck. Sand Jounin. Desert Princess. I'm stuck. Damn the world." What could she do? She thought of twenty ways to get her out of the washroom, but the problem was even if she ran to her room, her suitcase wasn't in there. She would have to go the living room, take her suitcase and run back. She could, ask Shikamaru to give her the suitcase, but that would mean swallowing her pride, for that chauvinistic idiot? Oh hell no. Her eyes frantically searched the washroom. Anything. Anything she could put on? Her eyes fell on a cupboard. "Kami sama. Please, let there be clothes," she muttered hopefully. She opened it.

There were Nara Clan tee shirts and shorts in it. "Oh thank the heavens!" Temari exclaimed. She grabbed one of the tee shirts only to realize that it was at least three sizes too big for her. "Damn. Damn. Damn. This must be Shikamaru's." she thought. She grabbed the next one. Wasn't there any of Yoshino's clothes? Of course not! Why would her clothes be inside a washroom across Shikamaru's room? Temari groaned. "Oh god. This isn't good."

Temari didn't even bring in a change of underwear. The thin fabric wouldn't hide her overly protruding… Temari blushed at that thought. "I'm screwed. Damn."

She put on one of the tee shirts, it was olive green with the Nara Clan symbol on the back. It was so big that it covered half her thighs. Next, she grabbed a pair of his shorts. By definition, they were definitely shorts. By Temari's standards, they were three quarter pants that were way too big for her to wear. They kept falling down. She highly doubted that there was a belt in the washroom. This was her best shot, she pulled the tee shirt that was showing a considerable amount of cleavage due to being so big for her, and opened the door slightly. She peeked outside and saw that Shikamaru's room door was closed. She sighed in relief. She crept out of the washroom towards the living room, hoping to Kami that he wouldn't exit his room.

She pulled the tee shirt further down, to cover more of her thighs. She reached her suitcase. Very good, the coast was clear till now. She opened the purple coloured suitcase and grabbed a white tee shirt, black shorts and the first pair of undergarments that came into her view. She closed her suitcase and crept back quietly in the direction of the washroom.

Now, everything happens for a reason. Temari did make it to her suitcase, the cold breeze drifting in through the open windows and making her feel chilly. However, nothing ever goes as planned. At the very precise moment that Temari was halfway up the stairs, she heard a cough from the bottom. She cringed and turned back, to find Shikamaru staring at her with slightly red cheeks. His eyes widened at the sight of the lingerie she was holding.

_"Holy. Is that black underwear?! I could never imagine her wearing such feminine stuff. Why the hell is she pulling down the tee shirt? How much more chest does she want to show? Her legs are so… shit. I've got to stop staring at them. She'll kill me. Stop. Stop." Shikamaru thought frantically, staring owlishly at her. He gathered his wits and brought his eyes up to her face, a gesture that took a lot of effort and willpower. She stared back at him, her teal orbs wide open and utterly endearing. Shikamaru tried to look away, in a poor attempt to stop blood from rushing to his cheeks and down there. Stupid hormones, stupid, stupid. The tee shirt was doing such a poor job of covering her upper assets. _

"So… How's my tee shirt?" he started. Temari blinked, trying to process the question.

"…. Fuck. Stop looking baka," Temari stuttered incoherently, pulling on the tee shirt even harder, failing to realize that the gesture exposed even more cleavage to the poor eighteen year old. Shikamaru blushed further at that action and turned away, cuing Temari to run up the stairs and bang the washroom door close.

She leaned against the door and collapsed slowly onto the floor, her clothes falling around her and the tee shirt riding up her thighs. Her chest moved up and down due to her rapid breathing rate and her cheeks were flushed. The temperature was suddenly extremely hot. She wasn't ready to get married yet. No way in hell. But one thing was certain, Shikamaru was definitely attracted to her, there was no doubt in that.

* * *

A fully clothed and reddened Temari stepped out of the washroom and walked to the kitchen to find that Shikamaru was not downstairs anymore. He was probably in his room. She just didn't want to bump into him at the moment. Temari sat down on the olive green couch and grabbed a book that was sitting on the centre table, '150 strategies to outdo your opponent in a desert environment'. There was a bookmark at the 23rd page, the 20th strategy. The book perked her interest. She settled into the couch and started to flip through the pages, digesting every word and phrase that was thrown at her. About an hour into the book, Yoshino returned home. Temari looked up at her and gave a hesitant smile. She had decided, while in the shower, that Yoshino had the right to know about the nature of her visit. She was going to tell her about the Suna Council's proposal.

"Is everything alright at the Yamanaka's, Yoshino?" Temari asked.

"Yes dear. Ino's mother wanted to speak to me about some medicine that's all," Yoshino started, "Oh! That reminds me. Ino told me that she's planning a girl's day out tomorrow, she wants you to meet them at the theatre."

Temari grinned. It had been a long time since she'd seen all of them. She felt a pang in her stomach, "I may not be able to go Yoshino. I think it's time… that I tell you why I'm here…" Temari finished. She gestured to Yoshino to sit beside her and the older woman did so and stared curiously at her, her eyes baring into her and observing her intently.

"Well… I will be turning 21 in a week's time…" Temari stopped as Yoshino interrupted her gleefully, "We must have a huge party! Ino will be delighted at that prospect!"

Temari cringed. She hated big parties. Being the Kazekage's daughter growing up meant huge parties all the time. Rather than inviting her friends, most of the Council members found it the ripe time to invite potential suitors. It was a time for Temari to act more feminine and tone it down. Of course, the brash younger Temari never bothered with such niceties. People were always afraid of her being Gaara's sister and the daughter of the Kazekage. No one really enjoyed being in her presence.

"Umm.. Well.. You see, there will be a huge party. The reason why Gaara and the rest of us have come to Konoha is because of the Suna Council."

"And what would the reason be dear?" asked Yoshino. Temari hesitated before replying.

"Ano… Yoshino.. The Council wants me to get married since I'm turning 21…" said Temari. Yoshino blinked, she didn't seem surprised.

"Well… In today's times, that usually doesn't happen. But why do they want you to get married right now?"

"Gaara, Kankurou and I are the only living members of our clan. The Council wants me to have children. As you may have noticed, our clan does not have any specific heritage. My children may or may not be born with the ability to control the wind. In fact, they may even be able to control sand. Since only three of us are alive, we don't know the full extent or vastness of jutsus our clan possesses," explained Temari.

"So. They want to turn you into a baby making machine?" retorted Yoshino.

"That's exactly what I said! At first they were adamant that I marry someone from the Chizoku Clan," continued Temari.

"Wait. So you're going to marry someone who you don't know? In this era?!" exclaimed Yoshino. Temari shook her head.

"Thankfully, Gaara interfered and told the Council that he wouldn't allow that. Those old geezers were talking about my duty to Suna but he wouldn't hear of it at all," Temari stated.

"Bless that child. So, did you choose your husband?" Yoshino asked.

"… The Council wants to make the alliance stronger so Gaara told me to choose from the Leaf. Umm…" Temari said hesitantly.

"You chose Shikamaru didn't you?! He's the only logical choice! Both of you already act like a married couple. Both of you are such good friends! You're like Shikaku and my daughter and… Shikaku had anyway predicted that both of you would get married," Yoshino squealed. Temari sighed. Yoshino took it much better than she expected her to.

"But Temari, both of you haven't seen each other for a year," started Yoshino.

"That's what I'm worried about. He's different now. I'm afraid he won't accept... Because it's me.." Temari mumbled.

"Nonsense! It's not you, it's him. He hasn't been the same since the war. No one's been able to get through to him. He'll definitely say yes Temari, you don't need to worry about that. But, he does things that he usually didn't do… So are you sure that you want to marry him?" Yoshino asked.

"If he accepts, then I'll be very happy. Shikamaru is a good man. My brothers would also be very happy if he accepts. But he has to accept firstly.."

"He will definitely. Shikaku foresaw it. I can't wait till the wedding! I'm going to have a daughter!"

Temari smiled. It was true that Shikamaru had changed. He seemed more serious and tired now. Plus, he had a smoking habit that Temari had to get rid of. She was pondering in silence when there was a knock on the front door.

Yoshino got up to answer it and came rushing back into the living room; it was an Anbu Black Op. Tsunade was summoning Yoshino, Shikamaru and Temari to her room. Yoshino yelled out Shikamaru's name and the lazy ass came down two minutes later, his hands in his pockets while slouching. There was a cigarette between his lips once again and Temari cringed at the smell of it.

Shikamaru's cheeks became red at the sight of Temari but he willed himself to listen to the Anbu's report. He nodded as the Anbu disappeared in a puff of smoke and started to walk towards the front door, only to be stopped by Temari. He raised an eyebrow. Temari glared at him, despite her reddened cheeks, swiftly snatched the cigarette from his lips and crushed it in her palm. She winced at the burning sensation but refused to look at Shikamaru and stalked away, walking deftly towards the front door and towards the Hokage's office. It was time to hear his response to the proposal.


	5. Answer

**AN: Hello :) Have you guys seen the naruto confessions blog on tumblr? It's brilliant! Recently I just got one of my friends hooked onto Naruto so YAYYY. Thank you to all my reviewers and followers. Please review, even if it's criticism. Arigatou!**

Shikamaru really, really couldn't get his mind of Temari.

Blushing Temari.

Temari in his tee shirt.

Temari, who was so embarrassed, that she stuttered.

The only thing that took his mind off her was the fact that his mother, Temari and him were heading to the Hokage's office. That had **SUSPICIOUS** written all over it, in big bold letters. It was strange, indeed, but he kept his thoughts to himself. His mother seemed much too happy, overly ecstatic really; she hadn't yelled at him for the past ten minutes. The situation simply oozed abnormality. On top of that, Temari was acting out of character. She kept glancing at ground, as if contemplating about a huge decision. Every few seconds, she would at him via the corner of her eyes; 30 seconds to be exact.

His brain was going into overdrive. Yoshino was walking briskly in front of them, in quite a jolly gait while Shikamaru had chosen to fall back, and saunter at a not to fast yet, not to slow, pace. Honestly, he was trying his best to look like he didn't have a single care in the world, yet he was thinking of 200 possible reasons for why the three of them were heading for the Hokage's office together and why the woman beside him was acting so unsettling. She was unquestionably in deep thought and it perked his interest.

When the trio reached the front door to Tsunade's office, the wind mistress was acting even more jittery than she was before. Yoshino grabbed her hand and knocked on the door, only to have it open by itself as she was reaching for the doorknob. Sand crumbled away as the door fully opened and the trio stepped in. Gaara and Kankurou were also present and Tsunade had a smirk on her face; just like when Shizune allowed her to drink sake.

Temari proceeded to stand next to her two brothers, who were on the left side of Tsunade's desk. The gears in Shikamaru's head were turning, formulating, trying to figure out why all these people were in the same room. For once, the genius's brain was stumped. And he didn't like it. He was in fact, getting quite impatient and annoyed by the staring going down in the room. Tsunade at Yoshino, Yoshino at Tsunade, Kankurou and Gaara at himself, Shizune at Tonton, Shikamaru at the clouds floating outside which he saw through the enormous window. Tsunade was lucky to have that window... If only he could just, maybe…

He was snapped out of his daydream by his mother's voice. "Shikamaru, listen to Tsunade sama! Stop dazing out!"

Shikamaru sighed. It was best if he got out of the room as fast as possible. Perhaps poofing out like the common Anbu did or a quick escape through the door. Maybe a Raikage-esque bashing through a wall would work. Did he have enough chakra? Then again, would it be worth the risk? Tsunade, Yoshino and Temari were together. Shizune was also a scary one when she was mad. He did not like mad women. These samples were uncontrollable… they were the opposite of docile.

"Yes Tsunade sama?" Shikamaru enquired, politeness lacing his words. He decided that he treasured his life more.

"Shikamaru. I'm about to brief you on a certain... Assignment," Tsunade began but was interrupted by Temari. "Don't feel obliged to accept it Shika..." He raised an eyebrow. _'Shika? Mmmm…'_ Nonetheless, Temari was never so... fidgety. He was dying of curiosity. If curiosity could kill the cat, it would be him. Except, he would already have 200 strategies to escape death so forget that analogy.

"This assignment, if you choose to accept it, shall commence immediately. The main event is to happen on August 23rd," Tsunade continued but was once again interrupted, this time by the lazy ninja himself. "Temari's birthday?" He asked. Temaris eyes widened and the rest of the inhabitants of the room sniggered.

A vein popped up on Tsunade's forehead. "As I was saying. Shikamaru, the Sunese Council has proposed a method to strengthen the Suna-Konoha Alliance. That is why the Sand Siblings have come to Konoha. The Council is forcing Temari to"

"Get married," came Gaara's jarringly composed voice. Tsunade nodded. Shikamaru didn't even flinch. He just turned his gaze towards Temari, she stared back at him. She was a bit worried, but held his gaze.

"And?" asked Shikamaru. This time Temari spoke up.

"They want me to marry someone from the Chizoku Clan."

Silence ensued as everyone allowed the genius to think.

"You're saying that the Council wants you to marry someone you don't know?"

"Yes.." Temari replied.

"And you're okay with that? Are there any other candidates?"

"No."

Temari didn't exactly lie. Neither was she okay with marrying someone she didn't know, nor were there any other candidates.

"Tsunade-sama and Gaara, with all due respect to the Suna council, the alliance _will_ be made stronger but will Temari be happy marrying someone she doesn't know?" Shikamaru asked.

"By 23rd if she isn't married to a man of her choice, she must marry into the Chizoku clan," replied Gaara solemnly. Kankurou coughed. Temari cringed at the phrase 'man of her choice'.

It dawned upon Shikamaru. "Hmph. So. Temari you chose me?" Shikamaru said complacently, turning to face her. Temari glared at him, cheeks red, threatening to punch him.

"For the sake of the Leaf village, I accept this assignment." Shikamaru stated and looked at Temari, who avoided eye contact. Yoshino jumped up, squealed and hugged Kankurou and Gaara, rendering them speechless as she proceeded to hug her son and daughter in law. Tsunade and Shizune smirked. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Everyone was sitting around the centre table at Shikamaru and Yoshino's house; Baki and Matsuri included. Baki looked worn out, probably due to the fact that he was rooming with Gai sensei. That meant waking up at four in the morning to go on 1000 laps around Konoha. Poor Baki. Matsuri was sitting beside Yoshino, both of them blabbering on and on about flower arrangements, food caterers, tablecloths and all that jazz. Everyone else was sipping their tea quietly, except Shikamaru who was sitting in his signature thinking pose. Kankurou was getting really impatient.

"OI. Shikamaru! When are you going to stop that? Shouldn't Temari and you go and talk or something? The tension between you two is killing me!" He exclaimed with wild hand gestures, head turning towards Shikamaru and then Temari. Temari did nothing except glower at her younger brother. He immediate shrinked back into the couch and kept quiet... A few seconds later, Shikamaru got up, stared at Temari and said "when were you going to tell me?" and walked upstairs, towards his room. Yoshino and Matsuri stopped talking, Temari looked stunned for a second and got up, brushing her skirt.

"I should go speak to him." Temari said and followed Shikamaru.

* * *

Temari stopped outside Shikamaru's room and contemplated entering. Should she or should she not? She stood there for 10 seconds and heard his voice. "Come in Temari."

She hesitated, and entered the room to see Shikamaru in his thinking position on his bed. She sighed.

"Look Shikamaru. I know I should've told you first. But I didn't know how to and was..." She began.

"You were what?" He asked without moving from his position. "By the way, I can recognize your chakra from meters away. If you don't conceal it I can sense you outside my door, troublesome woman. Naras are trained in stealth and tracking," he retorted.

Temari bristled. Damn that lazy boy. "Shikamaru Nara! Stop being so utterly maddening!" She yelled. He didn't even move a muscle.

"Mmmm. Wait." He got up and moved towards his bedside drawer. He took out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside was an expensive looking ring. Temari's eyes bulged out.

"I don't know the details. All I know is that the stone is an emerald and that it matches your eyes perfectly." Shikamaru said as Temari stared at it in shock.

"Oh my... Shikamaru where did you get that? It's beautiful..." Temari gushed.

"My father. He had it custom made and told me that once I found the girl I wanted to marry, I had to go to the jeweller and carve her name on the ring," Shikamaru replied and started walking towards her.

He got down on one knee. Temari's eyes widened. "So. Troublesome woman. Some things need to be done the old fashioned way. Will you, Temari, accept my hand in marriage?" Shikamaru said while staring at Temari, who was shocked beyond her senses.

"Shikamaru wait. You can't just do this… Isn't there someone you already like?" she mumbled softly. Shikamaru sighed and got up.

"Troublesome woman, making me go through all that trouble. You chose me. And I am happy about that. I rather you marry me, than a random guy you don't know. Understand? I'm not only doing this for my village but also for you. You're one of my best friends Temari." Shikamaru replied while staring at Temari with his onyx orbs.

Temari grinned, her ear to ear smile that was only reserved for him. Maybe there was something good about the lazy ass.

"And no. I don't like anybody," he finished.

"Really? What about that bespectacled girl who allows follows you around? Or Ino? She's hot." Temari questioned.

Shikamaru blinked owlishly. "Not even a day in and you're questioning me about my personal life. Shiho is simply a colleague and nothing more. Although it's really obvious that she likes me. Ino is my best friend, she's like a sister. I can't ever fall in love with her. Besides, she belongs to Chouji. Or Kiba. Or Sai. Bottom line is, I don't like Ino in that way at all."

Temari raised an eyebrow. The genius had no crush? He was more mature than all of his classmates plus he had thoughts about marriage from a young age. Wasn't it just weird?

"So troublesome woman, what's your type?"

What was her type? It was obvious to everyone that she didn't like the overly, outgoing happy type like Daimaru. She had plenty of suitors in Suna who tried to woo her. However, she had never dated. A fifteen year old girl probably knew more about romance than she did.

"I don't have a type... I guess I just know," she replied and noticed that Shikamaru was fidgeting with the ring in his palm. _'Grab it Temari! Take it and kiss him! Tell him that you luuurrrve him!'_ Ah, the appearance of the dormant Inner Temari; like an unknowing volcano which could spout lava and poisonous gasses at any moment.

Temari smiled and grabbed his hand, opening it up and taking the ring. She put it on her ring finger and held up her hand, against the light to observe the emerald shining.

"It's beautiful Shikamaru. Your father had excellent taste."

"You should've let me put it on your finger woman. And call him dad. Temari... Nara," he mumbled as he walked out his room door, leaving Temari behind speechless and turning red once more. She was turning red too much. She was getting annoyed at her lack of control. She was a kunoichi. Of the Sand! She snapped out of it and walked down the stairs, only to be bombarded with questions from Matsuri and Yoshino.

Kankurou was the first to notice the ring. "Temari! Is that a ring?!"

This unleashed another wave of questions, this time the questioners included Kankurou. Even Baki couldn't resist taking a peek at the gleaming green on Temari's slim finger.

Gaara was the only remotely collected one. He coughed and told everyone to sit down. It was time for him to tell the Naras the reason why the council was so... willing and forceful about Temari's marriage. Temari blushed. _'Oh god'_

"As you know, our clan only has three members remaining. We have no bloodline limit thus the three of us have different abilities. The Council needs to see if our children will inherit our abilities or get new ones. Also, our clan must be carried on." Gaara explained, shamelessly. Temari refused to look at Shikamaru.

"How soon?" Shikamaru asked, a hint of pink appearing at the tip of his ears.

"As soon as possible." Gaara replied. Kankurou 'mmmped' in the background.

"And can our kids inherit Kankurou or your ability?"

"Perhaps. No one knows. And everyone is curious. Today is 17th. You must get married on 23rd. But first the Council has to approve of you. Today night at 11 pm, Temari, Shikamaru and I will leave for the Sand Village. I will return to Naruto's house to make preparations. Kankurou, Baki and Matsuri will stay in Konoha to help Yoshino with the wedding planning."

* * *

After everyone had left, Yoshino had hurried into the kitchen, leaving the newly engaged couple in the living room. Temari refused to meet Shikamaru's eye despite his intense gaze on her. It was Shikamaru who broke the silence.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked hesitantly. Temari's eyes widened as she looked up at him. Shikamaru looked at her dilated teal orbs and understood her answer.

"It's okay. You always mess up my plans you know? Ever since the day we fought in the arena," he continued. Temari looked at him questioningly but did not interrupt.

"I didn't want to become Chuunin. It just meant more work. But I couldn't lose to a girl." Temari bristled and opened her mouth to retaliate at his sexist comment but Shikamaru hushed her.

"I just want an average wife who's not to pretty or not to ugly. I want her to stay at home, and take care of my kids, a girl and then a boy. But you're nothing close to average. And you're definitely not going to be a demuer housewife who babysits the kids." Shikamaru finished, sighing and staring at the blonde haired woman in front of him. She was confused. Of course she wasn't a housewife! She grew up without a mother's care, how was she supposed to take care of children? And was Shikamaru calling her too ugly or too pretty? That boy spoke like an old man.

"I'm going to ignore the first statement. But I'll have you know that I'm considered a beauty in my village. I don't know if I want children. Because… Well. Because I don't think I'll be a good mother," Temari whispered and got up, walking towards the kitchen. _'Not a good mother? What was wrong with the woman?' _Shikamaru thought to himself but decided to let it slide for now, this was a conversation to have when his mother was not in earshot. They had four hours to get ready for the trip to the Sand. He sighed. Why was it that females always messed up his life?

**AN: I think I messed up the spacing for this chapter. I'm not happy with this chapter :| Nonetheless, please review :D**


End file.
